


Black Me Out

by pumpkin_collector



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Name Changes, Names, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkin_collector/pseuds/pumpkin_collector
Summary: The children get named by Grace; Not edited :/





	Black Me Out

The naming process was very suspenseful. You didn't know what name you'd be stuck with, but they tried to believe it would be a good one. Luther was the first to be named, they went by number order. They all waited in the living room, Grace pulling one out and bringing them back in to introduce them, then take another one. They were slightly worried about what their mom would call number two. Mom didn't really understand how he was trans. It was difficult for her head to wrap around. 

Grace came in, number two by her side. She patted his back and smiled to the rest of the group. "This is your brother Diego, number three your next" Number three smiled at Diego before going to get her own name. Diego seemed to be ecstatic. He got a dude's name. His mom said he was their brother. "Congratulations, dude" Number four said, high-fiving his brother. "I bet you'll get a great name too" Diego responded, sitting in between Four and Five. 

Number three and Grace came in with a smile, introducing her. "This is your sister Allison" Allison raced back to sit beside Luther, leaning on him slightly. It seemed like all the other siblings thought the same thing at the same time. 'Gross'. Allison seemed to notice the mood change and sat up straight, and crossed his arms. Luther seemed hurt, but no one really bothered to ask if he was fine. 

Grace took number four, after a struggle to get him to actually move. "I don't feel like getting up" He had said, "Just tell me here". The siblings ended up having to pick him up, god he is skinny but he's so heavy, and carry him to the room. The rest of the kids waited in anticipation. What would they be named? Would it be a meaningful name? Or a random, popular for the time name? Hopefully the first one. Four and Grace came back just like the rest, and four actually looked pleased. "Klaus" He said before his mom said anything. He sat back beside Diego, a new warmth in his heart. 

Grace motioned for Five to come into the room, but he didn't move. "No way, we are NOT carrying you" Luther said, crossing his arms. "No" Five said, glaring at Luther before turning to his mother. "I don't want a new name. I like my name just the way it is, thank you very much" He said and plastered a smile onto his face. "Five, dear, what do you mean?" Grace asked, tilting her head slightly. "I like being called Five. It's apart of me" Grace nodded, understanding his odd wishes. "Very well, Number Six" Number Six warily got up and rushed to the room, keeping his head down. 

Number Six was the glue keeping this family together, but he has never been the leader type. They waited for him to come out, all on the edge of their seats. Number Six was everyone's favourite sibling, minus Luther and Allison who's favourite sibling was the other. Even Five seemed excited to see. Number Six came out, no true emotion on his face. "This is your brother Ben" Ben. That name suited him, if you asked his siblings. Ben seemed soft and innocent, but still important. Ben really suited him. 

Seven was the last to go. Everyone assumed she'd get a plain boring name because she was apparently plain and boring. They never really thought all of that was true, they weren't allowed to talk to her. It got to the point where they believed they didn't want to talk to her. They were forced into believe that she didn't matter. She did matter, deep down they knew that. Number seven emerged, Grace holding her hand. "This is your sister Vanya" Vanya was a good name for her, unique, different, not quite what she seems. Vanya was perfect.

The naming experience was perfect.


End file.
